The Vipers Den
by Vegetaswriter
Summary: This is a one shot Birthday gift for Cara2012, You wanted a stripper you got one :P


**The Vipers Den. **

There are many reasons why area's in cities are abandoned; some, like the ghost towns of the American West, have become condemned or simply forgotten. However, for those with the eye for flare can see the unseen potential that lies within, and so, the 80 year old gothic style church became the playground for the everyday sinner 'The Vipers Den.'

Amongst the fallen brick and cracked streets, decayed houses, and rusted iron made parks, one building lives. The multicolored spotlights brighten the night sky, signaling for all to come, it didn't matter who you were, as long as your pocket were full of paper money.

The people wait; the thumping of the clubs heavy bass excited their hearts, impatiently waiting for the simple gesture of a velvety rope dropping, granting them entrance.

So notorious was the Vipers Den, drinks and dancers were known as the most exotic, the most lusty. Masculinity and femininity blurred and celebrated all in the same. There weren't black and white obstructions here, oh no, The Vipers Den lived and partied in grey.

The Vipers Den did not carry the foreboding and solemn outside appearance inside. Inside music jumped, the people laughed and danced their cares away as they drank their expensive watered down drinks. Like any other club the clubby music bass was heavy and the tempo high and fast. Like any other club the same typical alcoholic beverages served with the usual high pricing, and the usual drug users hog the bathrooms to snort their cocaine off of the porcelain. However, people didn't come here for the dancing, drugs, and alcohol. No, they came for those exotic sensual dancers, the chance they'll give you what you desire.

"The Vipers Den, _Come Play Boys and Girls_."

What a slogan, inviting to a man like me. Alas, it wasn't the slogan that sold me; great slogan it was. It was that fucking beautiful face. Dark penetrating eyes fanned by long charcoal lashes, fine straight nose and the light peach colored lips, all framed by a masculine angular face. His beauty was devastating, knocking the air right outta me. _Vegeta _

Wasn't much else I could do but follow the directions on the pamphlet, I had to see if this Vegeta really existed.

The Vipers Den is very high energy, the people moving in a mass of limbs, bumping and grinding. It is an interesting concept for a strip joint… although, a strip joint wouldn't be the correct term for such a place. I see gender class has no home here, no sexual chaste here, nothing of the sort. I only see freedom. What could you possibly call this place? A house of pleasures perhaps. 

A woman spills her drink on me, and she didn't apologies, no, she only leans forward to lick the liquid off my bicep with a saucy smile. Curious. I only nod and smile. What a strange and wonderful place.

The song changes to something soother, calming the dancers as the main stage appears from the darkness, a lone man walks to the center stage, twisting a sleazy style mustache shadowing a leering grin. The crowd on the dance floor goes wild as security places plush red velvet chairs all around the long wide stage.

"Hello boys and girls and welcome to the vipers den!" The sleazy man hollers with a grand showy wink. "Our lovely's are in the back awaiting for their big spenders. Many of you know the rules, and for some…" I swore the man looked right at me as he spoke this. "This is your first time, we'll be nice." The crowd chuckles at his flirty statement. "Only big spenders get the seats, 250$ per seat, per dancer. This means, you only pay for a seat for 1 dancer. If you cannot afford a seat, than just enjoy the show, they do love to entertain and please." He leans forward, making the crowd lean in closer. He knew how to work a crowd and I can see why he was behind that microphone. "If you pay for a seat, you are able to win the… affections, of our dear dancer. How you may ask yourself. Simple, really. The biggest spender wins dear chaps." He chuckles and straightens out, arm high in the air. "Get to those ATM's you got 10 minutes before we start!"

I was left in a limbo state for a moment, unsure what I should do, however pulling the pamphlet from my pocket, seeing that godly face, I decided. Really, I wasn't hurting for money, and why not splurge a little if you have it.

That sleazy man appeared front and center stage once again as the lights dimmed and money was exchanged for said seats. His voice boomed and oozed sex, surprising really how he could pull such a thing off.

I waited, waited for that name to roll off the announcers tongue, Vegeta.

The Vipers Den was living up to their promises. Men and women took that stage, worked it like the professionals they were, clearly the owner was very particular with their dancers. Each one beautiful in their own rite dancing their particular styles be it with a pole, chair, or a fellow employee. Their costuming so flamboyant and showy, sequence to glitter, feathers to lace; so esthetically gorgeous to the eyes. They knew what worked for their bodies, what made their features stand out amongst the bright spotlight.

I couldn't help but be awed as the sitting men and women drop bills on the stage, catching the eyes of their dancer, and as the announcer said, the highest stack gained the full attention of the dancer. My pocket itched.

The time melted away and only two dancers left, I looked on to the picture once again, hoping that this Vegeta, this beautiful man, was real.

The woman took center stage, wearing a tight fitting cat suit, it hugged her curves in all the right places, and I understood why a lot of those seats were taken this time around. She was so very sultry. Her blond locks full and rich, like spun gold glittered under the light, and she showed all her abilities in flexibility, making the material stretch over her perked breast and harden nipples. Men drooled over her, tossing a few easy hundred on the stage hoping to gain the favors of a goddess. The young men toss their wallet, eager cocks throbbing with hopeful glee, only to be crushed by an older man throwing down a diamond ring laid on top of a few hundred dollar bills. Diamonds were always a girl's best friend. She gave him a peck on the cheek with her glossy pink lips and took his hand as she slithered from the stage.

The sleazy man in red came out from the curtain, clapping his hands muffling the microphone. "Here, here! Oh our lucky Jason, you enjoy your well earn time with our resident seductress Midnightess. And now, our last dancer of the night, many know him, our resident bottom who looks like a top." The men cheered, and my heart raced. "Our big strong man, Vegeta!" He paused as the placed roared. "Now, hurry quick, who's buying in?"

I shoved people out of my way without realizing it, making my way to the stage money at hand, waving it high. I was going to get a seat no matter what, and if I had to pull off social class then by kami I would. I needed to see this enchanter first hand.

"I am." I shouted over the low thrum of music, catching his attention easily, elbowing my way through the front line, handing the money to a bouncer. It was in that moment I realized I was the first one here. It's humorous when you don't realize how much you want something until you nearly plow through people to get it.

I grinned at I go to the best seat of the house, front row and center until a heavy hand lands on my shoulder, and a bouncer whispers in my ear. "Not that seat, that's reserved for all Vegeta's dances, mate."

Stun really, how someone could possibly reserve a seat at a strippers bar. Either way, I wasn't going to put up any fuss, instead taking the very middle on the right, so I could see him come out and hope he favors the middle stage. I take a glance around and see all the seats filled. Quickly at that.

Then comes a large man, tossing his coat to a man on the left, the bouncer nearly bows as he walks right to his reserved seating. Well, he wasn't that bad looking either. Tall, dark and handsome with broad shoulders, very much in shape. He leaned his seat back, and kicked up his feet awaiting for the show. I know him from somewhere…

The music starts… it's much different from the beats played. It was homage to the old swinger music, horns mixed with beats, quite nice, very upbeat. And the spotlight turns off as blue led lights lit the stage, casting a striking tinted glow, and a shadow emerges from the stage. My heart skipped several beats.

The blue lit grows, making the shadow visible and the music picks up, he steps out.

A full button down white power suit. By kami, he is wearing a suit, and it looks wonderfully cut to his frame. His gloved fingers traced the rim of his fedora, the blue led lights turned the white leather gloves to a powder blue. But, it was that black domino mask that made my cock twitch so violently. He licked his lips distracting me, he paused, turned so slowly as he twirled his hips, and I could see the makeup blackening out his eyelids, making his eyes pop. I almost swallowed my tongue.

He kept moving forward, unbuttoning as he went along, sliding the jacket from his shoulders, with such sensuality, he dance moves quick to go with the music, yet the removal of clothing is as should be, slow. How?

He moves right to the front of the stage and I am reminded of the reserved seating. That man was no longer kicked back, he was leaned in so close, and Vegeta dipped down to him allowing that man to take a hold of the tie and pull him closer. That man's smirk falters as Vegeta slips away, turning back around, he smirks to the left row patrons, and goes into a kneeled slide as the music reaches a fast peak, ripping the shirt from his chest, exposing the smooth muscled chest. My mouth dries. He reaches out between the spectators, his back on the stage his head hanging, he offers the patrons to rip away the material from him and they conceded. Taking away the dress shirt away in such a rough manner, it even makes the special man in the very front frown. A shy woman stands from her seat offering Vegeta his fedora back, of course with several bills inside. Vegeta seemed to chuckle and offers her the privilege to place it upon his head. He moves on and bills had already started to pile. A man beside me had already place a few good hundred on the stage, waving another in the air to catch this enchanters attention.

He moves to the back of the stage and the shoes are kicked away, and he moves in on us, like a panther on a kill. The pants are unbutton when he reaches us, the tie hanging undone and loose around his neck. I wonder what is keeping those trousers stationary.

He crawls to us, more so to the man beside me, and undo the domino mask with one hand. And it slips away from that godly face, those eyes surrounded by the blackout makeup made his eyes even darker, more inviting, and I made a deep guttural noise which catches his attention. He looks at me, through me even, smiles with a show of teeth and tongue, and kami, I wonder how he kisses. He removes the fedora, and drops it hazardously on my head. My eyes widen as I look up to him again, he looks down to the spot where money would be, and raises a curious brow as the spot is empty.

Am I not good enough for you? He asks me with his eyes and body language. Before I could answer he moved on, crawling his way to the front as the man with reserved seat had quite a pile.

I couldn't see that gorgeous face as it was solely facing that man, Vegeta gyrated for him, allowed him to remove the trousers from him, and what a unique and unbelievably sexy thing to do. Allow others to remove those big pieces of clothing, all the while Vegeta himself made a big show of removing the smaller. And, damnit, I wanted his attention on me, not him. So I did what anyone else would do in my place, I fished out my money and started to drop it down with a heavy slap, ensuring Vegeta heard or felt it, and by kami it worked.

He reared his head back, exposing his neck to the man in front as he looked back to me gauging the amount that sat neatly in the pile before me. We locked eyes and I know he saw the fire in me, this great need to which he inspired in me the moment I flicked through the pamphlet. Wearing nothing but a undone tie, gloves, and some black sexy undergarments, he made his way over, flaunting his magnificent body.

I understand why the announcer had said the bottom that looked like a top, Vegeta was muscled, thick and tone. I could just run my tongue through each and every curve, map it with my finger tips.

His hips gyrated, his hands rubbed his front, ghosting over his pelvic region, his thumb hooking accidentally in the elastic of his underwear exposing fine black trimmed hairs. Fucking tease.

He licked his gloves, nipping the tips of his fingers, slowly; he removed them digit by digit, sliding them off, and placed them just so on my thigh and hip, as if telling me his hands would travel to the very root of my cock it I won tonight, and I wanted to win.

He leaned back until he was flat, lifting his legs high he spread them, showing off what I wanted to see, and wonder what exactly did he look like without the damn underwear.

I heard the loud slam on the stage's surface. Of course it was him, the 'special' one. I heard a round of gasping and looked down to see a brick sized pile of money neatly held together by a ban. I scoffed, a show of power through money. I can see now why he had reserved seating.

Vegeta crosses his legs in a swing, getting to his feet with such fluid grace, he moves towards the special man, only to pause once to show off the power of his thighs as he swung on the pole, and held himself out straight by only using his thighs. Slowly he descended into a full split, making the patrons lean over the stage like dogs in heat. The song was coming to the end, I could tell, and I see Vegeta getting ready to slide away from the stage and wrapped himself over that man. I wouldn't have it.

Pushing my hand inside the collar of my shirt I pulled out a medallion. One that everyone would know once seen. This medallion demands fear, respect and awe and been with me for just some time now.

I hold it out, letting the light catch the glimmer of rubies and diamonds, the light reflects on that man's face making Vegeta to turn back to me. He sees the trinket, and he knows it. He slips off the stage, that special man makes a move to wrap his arms around the beauty's shoulders, but Vegeta brushes him off as he walks to me. Money was never my power, nor did I need to flaunt money, not that I didn't have it. But I own something much more powerful than money. A title.

Vegeta slips his arm around my rib and stretches his neck to reach my ear. "I grow tired of Kakarot's money. Mmmm." He all but purrs into my sensitive ear. "Show me what the son of the Demon King can do."

I growl down to him, and sweep him into my arm, showing off my strength which makes the beauty laugh. I will always win, for I am the fucking Demon Prince Piccolo.

**This is all for you Cara! Happy Birthday xoxoxoxox **

**Virtual Hug! Times 9,000! **


End file.
